


Proselyte

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Proselyte [NOUN] 1. a person who has converted from one opinion, religion, or party to another, especially recently.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proselyte

**Author's Note:**

> Proselyte [NOUN] 1. a person who has converted from one opinion, religion, or party to another, especially recently.

“Stark, would you answer the phone? You’re closer and I can’t be bothered with such trivial things.” Tony groans and gets off the bed, stalking over to the vintage telephone hanging to the right of the massive wooden door. It’s midmorning. The heavy drapes obscure the sunlight trying to filter through.

“Why do you even have this old thing?”

“For the aesthetics, darling, now please answer,” says Victor as he turns to the side, leaning on his elbow. The silk sheets fall gracefully to his hips, exposing his chest. He moves to push the sheer curtains hanging from the bedposts aside and smirks as he watches his lover walk.

“Oh, now you say please,” remarks Tony, sarcastically, unaware of Victor’s lingering gaze. As he reaches for the receiver, Victor retorts, “Remind me again whose idea it was to be tied up?” 

“Yes, well, you took advantage of me.”

“Is that true, Anthony,” replies Victor, concerned.

“No, it’s not,” says Tony as he runs his hands through his hair, “but you didn’t have to enjoy it so much.”

“You were enjoying yourself, were you not? I like seeing you writhe with pleasure.”

Tony sighs and shakes his head, the memories of the night before flooding his consciousness. “I’m going to pick up now, please don’t say anything inappropriate. MJ won’t be pleased if she has to hear about  _that_ again.”

“How do you know Ms. Watson is the one calling?”

“I don’t,” says Tony as he finally picks up on the fourth ring. “This is Victor von Doom’s residence, please state your query.” He rolls his eyes as he says it and Victor just smiles. “This  _is_ her father.”

“No, I’m Anthony Stark, her  _other_ father. Is there a reason for this call?”

“Yes, she’s my daughter as well, did I misspeak?” The bile slowly rising, he covers the receiver and turns to face Victor. “If I have to put up with yet _another_ sly comment about two men having a daughter, I will become a supervillain and impose my will on the people of Earth.” He picks up the receiver again and sighs, “Could you please just tell me why you’re calling? Is my daughter hurt? Do I need to pick her up?”

“Oh, well… I don’t exactly see why that’s a problem.” He covers the receiver again. “It seems Maria got a little carried away in physics lab. She may or may not have tried to replicate CERN’s particle accelerator.”

Victor sits up, flashing Tony a huge smile. “I don’t see how that’s a problem either. Tell the woman not to bother us again unless Maria opens a portal to another dimension.”

“Vic, I can’t say that. It’s rude. Also, inaccurate. If Maria transports herself across the galaxy, one, I’d want to know, and two, I’d have to call Quill and I’d rather not – he’s still annoyed I didn’t tell him about us –,” whispers Tony, his hand, once again, covering the receiver.

“You should’ve told Quill yourself, darling. We went over that.”

“He was in space! How was I supposed to know he’d be upset?” 

“Darling, you’re getting off topic,” responds Victor. Tony takes a deep breath and pounds his head into the wall. “We were having such a lovely morning… How did it go so wrong?” 

“Yes, I’m still here," responds Tony, clutching the receiver feverishly. "Could you please just tell me why you called?” 

“No, I most definitely do not think that deserves a suspension. No one was injured. Maria Valeria is a genius, any institution would be lucky to have her as a pupil.”

“As a matter of fact, both my husband and I are going to pull her out of school. Clearly her talents aren't being honed by your institution.”

“No, I will not pull my funding… Not every child is as lucky as she is,” retorts Tony, slamming the receiver. _Of course, that's what she'd be most interested in_ , thinks Tony. He feels a hand gliding up his back, massaging his shoulder. Then, a kiss on the back of his neck. “Relax,” whispers Victor over his skin, warm to the touch.

Tony turns to face him and kisses him. Victor runs his fingers gently through his hair, massaging his scalp, knowing that Tony enjoys it. Pulling away, Victor says, with a mischievous grin, “I win.”

Tony pushes him away and groans. “Fine, fine. You were right. She was better off home-schooled anyway. Dammit Victor, why does this always happen?”

“Because you insist on outsmarting me,” he says as he reaches for Tony’s hand, “but darling, you can’t,” and leans in to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/140987070981/proselyte).


End file.
